Pain From The Past
by The Wondering Soul
Summary: Kagome's feelings of sympathy for a seemingly lost boy at her school causes her to fall into a dangerous trap. Will she be able to keep the truth from Inuyasha?
1. Hidden Emotions

Disclaimer- I do not own InuYasha, but I do own the plotline and a few of the characters are my own creation. InuYasha rightfully belongs to the wonderful Rumiko Takahashi.

Kagome sat on the edge of the Bone Eaters well and gave a long sigh. She shivered slightly as a cool breeze swept through the air.

It was almost the end of the warm summer season and Kagome had started a new year at her school. So far it hadn't gone as she had planned. She managed to persuade Inuyasha (with a lot of sits) to let her stay in her own time and focus on her school work for a week before galloping back to the feudal era to search for the jewel shards.

The young girl looked down a little sadly.. Things weren't meant to be this way.. She gave a small smile to herself and then looked up again to see Sango, Shippo and Miroku stepping towards the well to greet her.

"Kagome-chan! Welcome back!" smiled the young demon slayer.

"Kagome!" exclaimed the small fox child as he leapt happily onto the girl's shoulder.

Kagome slowly put her head up and glanced around.

"Hey guys.. where's Inuyasha?" She said weakly, eyes dull. She could not see him and neither sense his aura nearby.

"As you know, ever since Naraku's disappearance, there have been so many troublesome demons about. He went to chase one away that was trying to attack the village. But don't worry, it was only a weak lizard demon." filled in Miroku, a tight grip on his staff, the rings on it gently jingling in the wind. "It seems that we have a long battle ahead of us.."

Sango looked up at the gloomy sky, which promised that rain would soon be on the way.

"I think it would be wise for us to take shelter inside the hut, it would seem that a storm is soon to come."

_-Later- _

Kagome stared out of the hut door and into the pouring rain.

'Inuyasha.. where are you? You've been gone for hours now..'

Worry consumed her as she looked at her small hands resting on her lap.

'Should I go and search for him? I'm scared that something might have happened to him.'

Coming to decision, Kagome stood up and silently slipped out of the hut, luckily without anybody realizing. The last thing she wanted was everyone to cause a fuss.

'Inuyasha…'

Images of what might have happened to Inuyasha flooded into Kagome's mind as she forced her way through the pounding rain.

He could be lying on the forest floor, lifeless right now, surrounded in his own pool of blood. It was too much to bear.

Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Finally after what seemed like hours of searching, Kagome caught a glimpse of red in the far off clearing. Relief consumed her. But that feeling quickly dissipated as she saw a woman in the arms of the man she loved..

_Kikyo._


	2. A warm embrace

Kagome sat at her desk in her small bedroom and looked down at all the school work that still needed to be completed. But how could she concentrate on that now when she had Inuyasha on her mind?

_-Flashback- _

_Kagome ran as fast as her legs would carry her. Finally after what seemed like hours of searching, Kagome caught a glimpse of red. Relief consumed her. But that feeling quickly dissipated as she saw a woman in the arms of the man she loved.. _

_Kikyo. _

_-End flashback-_

Hm… And then there was also that other problem that was plaguing her thoughts.. The thought that refused to leave her alone, the thought that terrified her..

She stared hard at her maths problems that weren't making any sense at all to her.

Kagome shook her head, she knew that Inuyasha had seen her before she had fled from the scene that nearly ripped her heart out, besides, the look on his face had said it all…

Suddenly she heard a creak come from her bedroom window, she spun around and there stood her beloved hanyou.

"I-Inuyasha.. why are you here?"

Inuyasha growled, "Isn't it obvious?"

Kagome snapped her gaze away from the half demon and bit down hard on her lower lip in bitterness.

The hanyou then sighed and looked away from Kagome guiltily.

'Might as well get this over with…'

"Look, I must have really hurt you this time and I'm sorry, okay?" Inuyasha said in a soft tone.

The young miko stood up from her studies, sat down on her bed and gently patted the space next to her, signalling for Inuyasha to come join her, which he obeyed.

She looked up at him slowly found herself lost in those amber orbs of him and said quietly, "Inuyasha.. It's alright, I forgive you"

After she finished her sentence, she offered Inuyasha a small smile which Inuyasha returned with a slight smirk but then his attention wondered to Kagome's neck, he sees a small bruise at the base of it and emits a low growl.

"W-what is it? Why are you looking at me like that?.."

"How did you get that bruise!?" Inuyasha positively growled out at the young girl.

"What do you mean? What bruise?" Kagome put her hand to her neck and swallowed nervously.

'Oh no.. he's going to find out!'

"Kagome, don't play dumb with me. And do not hide anything from me either!"

"I'm not hiding anything!"

"Then how do you explain that bruise on your neck then, huh wench?"

"It's none of your business!"

"YES IT IS!"

"NO IT IS NOT!"

Suddenly Kagome felt herself falling forwards into warm arms. Inuyasha was embracing her! Inuyasha softly nuzzled his nose into Kagome's raven hair.

"Kagome, if anyone is hurting you then just tell me and I will be able to protect you, please.." He desperately pleaded.

The girl in his arms stiffened and tears welled up in her chocolate orbs.

'Inuyasha, why are you doing this? Maybe if I tell him then it would be okay.. no, she couldn't, she wouldn't!'

"Please.."

He whispered in her ear as he soothingly rubbed his arm up and down her small back.

He gasped in surprise when Kagome shoved him away from her and abruptly stood up in front of him.

"What do you think you're doing!?" One moment you're holding Kikyo, confessing your love to her and then you think you can just waltz over here and do practically the same thing!" Kagome fumed, now with tears spilling out of her eyes.

"Why do you never understand, Inuyasha!? Why do you do this to me?" Kagome sobbed.

"..."

"Get out." Kagome said, not shouting anymore but instead was glaring, tears still dripping down her face.

"K-Kagome, don't be that way!" The hanyou was still sitting on the bed in a daze.

"Leave now. "She continued to glare at him.

"But- you know what, never mind. Fine, have it your way!" He stood up from the bed and swung open the window and in one leap was gone from her sight.

Kagome walked up to the window and slammed it shut, then turned and flopped down on her bed.

'What had she done..'


End file.
